yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Magician Girl (character)
| appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime) Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 | gender = female | anime deck = Spellcaster | gx02deck = Magicians | gx04deck = Fusion Magic! | wc08deck = Magic School | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Dark Magician Girl, known in Japan as Black Magician Girl is often used as a card in many of Yugi's Duels, but has also appeared as a monster spirit on various occasions. Design Dark Magician Girl's outfit is very similar to Dark Magician's except that it is mainly blue and pink with a few touches of yellow. She has blond hair, green eyes, and wields a wand that matches her outfit. In English versions of the anime and cards, her bust is reduced by erasing cleavage lines and her hexagram is replaced with a red jewel. Biography Waking the Dragons During the Waking the Dragons arc, Dark Magician Girl brought Yugi and Yami Yugi to the World of Duel Monsters to revive the Sacred Dragon Timaeus to help them to fight the Doma. She did the same with Kaiba and Joey who gained the dragons, Critias and Hermos. When Dartz summoned the The Great Leviathan, Dark Magician Girl opened a portal to the Duel Monster world, and led an attack against the Leviathan with Yugi, Kaiba and Joey. Dawn of the Duel In the Dawn of the Duel arc, Dark Magician Girl is the Ka monster of Mana. After Mahad died and became the "Dark Magician", Mana promised herself that she would become a great magician, following after her teacher. When Mana died, her spirit then became the Dark Magician Girl. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Dark Magician Girl appears as a Duel Spirit during the Duel Festival towards whom Syrus harbors feelings for. On the one day Duel Spirits can take physical form, the Dark Magician Girl surfaces during a school-wide festival to duel with Jaden. Nobody thought that she was the real Dark Magician Girl considering the fact that everyone was in Duel Monsters costumes. The crowd cheered actively for her, and even though she lost, she didn't care because she had so much fun. Before the day ended, she used the last of her energy to give Syrus a kiss on the cheek and then she went back into her card. On her costume, where she has that pink sphere on her top, there is an Eye of Anubis instead. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's She appeared as a one-of-a-kind figurine when Carly Carmine was bribing a card shop owner for information. Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler, Dark Magician Girl's Super Power, Magician's Unite allows her to call upon "Dark Magician" themed cards to help her win spaces. In the English version of the game, her breast size has been reduced and her outfit is longer to cover her bust. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, Dark Magician Girl appears during the festival event and can be dueled by the player. Once defeated, she can be found behind the waterfall in the forest. She can be selected as a partner once the player gives her a Golden Eggwich. She does not otherwise participate in the Tag Force tournament. Deck Anime In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Dark Magician Girl plays a Spellcaster Deck, which focuses on her own card and a swarming strategy from the Removed from Play Zone. Video games Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters